Of Dreams and Prophecies
by usagirl
Summary: Usagi dreams of a young man who calls her Serenity but what does any of it have to do with her?And what happens when her dreams get more and more intense A/U R/R
1. Prologue

Title: Of Dreams and Prophecies 

Author: Usagirl

A/N I know another one and the next unedited chapter of In the Eyes of Innocence is out no on with the story.

Prologue

****

Of Dreams and Prophecies 

She was In a forest. That much she could tell. There was trees all around her, She couldn't see more than two feet in front of her because the only light came from the moon. Quickly darkness surrounded her. She was so scared. What was happening. She looked around herself wildly searching for a way out but found none. Her panic grew. Strong arms wrapped around her.

"Serenity. Serenity you will be mine again." The voice whispered then the arms that held her were now gone and she fell in a swirling abyss of darkness.

**************************************

Usagi sat up right in bed. Her body was drenched in sweat and her hair and sheets were tangled around her. She glanced at her clock. The glowing numbers read midnight.

"Woah! That was some weird dream. And why did that guy call me Serenity? His voice... His voice sounded so familiar. I felt so safe. Snap out of it Usagi it was just a dream." She reprimanded herself. And she tried to go back to sleep, but all she ended up doing was tossing and turning in her sheets thinking about who the man in her dreams could be.

Outside of her window a shadowed figure stood. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark and a small smile could be seen on his lips.

"You will be mine again, yes my pet you will be mine." He jumped off the balcony and across the buildings and disappeared from sight. Usagi looked out her window after a short time and her uneasy feeling left. She was soon in an almost peaceful slumber.

********************

"Hey Makoto." Usagi called out sleepily. Makoto looked up from the kitchen to see a very haggard looking Usagi walk out from her room. Makoto raised and I brow.

"What the hell happened to you. I mean I know you are not a morning person but it is never this bad."

"I was having weird dreams all last night."

"Oh really and what about?"

" I was in this forest and this guy was there with me..."

"What a guy? Is this one of those dreams?" Makoto asked with a smirk. She received a generous gift of a pillow in the face.

"No it wasn't one of those dreams. He was holding me and he called me Serenity. Then he was just gone and I was falling and...."

"And?"

"That's when I woke up." Makoto sweat dropped.

"But the weird thing was when I woke up, I felt like... I felt like something or someone was watching me. Do you think that's crazy?" Makoto hung her head it wasn't one of those dreams. She never had one of those dreams. Never gossiped or anything. Sometimes Usagi just wasn't the greatest roommate but that's what Rei and Minako are for.

"Girl you need to get a love life." Makoto said as she walked away, " Get ready for work will ya." And the day continued on as normal, okay not normal

To be continued...

Like it hate it please R/R or email me. Tell me if I should continue. Usagirl 


	2. And the plot thickens

Title Of Dreams and Prophecies

Author: Usagirl

A/N Hi everybody! Been awhile hasn't it. Sorry schools just got in the way and thank you to everyone who emailed me. I really love emails.

Thank you Ashley for Editing.

Makoto burst through the door of the small cafe where Minako and Rei were waiting patiently. Usagi was quietly following behind her.

"Whoa! What happened today that's got you so bitchy Makoto?" Minako asked with a laugh. Usagi hung her head down ashamed.

"What did Usagi do?" Rei asked with a laugh. Makoto and Usagi took a seat.

"Usagi didn't do anything. That that that...bastard!" Rei and Minako's interest was peeked.

"What? What happened? Tell me! Tell ME NOW!" Minako all but yelled. People were starting to stare at the group of girls.

"You know how I took that job at the restaurant Usagi was a waitress at?" The two girls nodded their heads in understanding.

"What do you mean, was?"

"There was this food critic today, he came in he said he liked the food and everything was _wonderful,"_ Makoto stopped a moment and clenched her fists in anger. " Well, apparently the only thing that was wonderful was Usagi." All eyes turned to Usagi who looked down and blushed.

"I'm confused. What does any of this have to do about Usagi?"

"Well, I thought every thing was going well and Usagi was his waiter and he grabbed her ass and...and he wouldn't stop, even as Usagi was telling him too so... I... I," Rei's and Minako's eyes were going back and forth between Usagi, who was hanging her head in embarrassment, and one very ticked off Makoto.

"And? And?" They prompted, slightly rising out of their seats.

"I punched the guy. The thing is he is one of the most prestigious food critics and I punched him," Her voice was in despair now. "Now I'll never be a famous chef." Her head dropped to the table as the others tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Makoto, it's all my fault but he just wouldn't stop." Usagi stated in no more than a whisper.

"Don't say that Usagi, he had no right to try that shit. It's my temper. It's more trouble than it's worth."

"I'm sure you'll find another job soon."

"Yeah! Who could resist you?" Minako said with her inexhaustible enthusiasm.

"You don't understand. This was the perfect job. I was in charge of everything. I got to pick what I wanted to make, the specials, everything, but who's going to want to hire me now that I punched out Alan Granger. Jeez, you should have seen how happy his sister was when we both got fired. Bitch!" And the consoling began, but unknown to the four was the fact that they were being listened to.

A woman sat alone in the corner booth of the small cafe. "Yes sir, apparently they got fired when that Alan Granger guy tried to feel the small one up." There was a mumble on the other side of the phone. "Understood sir. May I ask a question? Why are they so special?" There was another mumble and the woman sighed. "Should I act tomorrow sir? Okay I won't fail you." There was a notable click and the woman got out of the booth, her long hair swaying. Her eyes seemed unaware of what was going to happen, but as she walked by, her red almost purple eyes glanced at the small one knowingly. The group burst into laughter just as the woman exited the building pulling on sunglasses as she went.

"Tomorrow it begins. Tomorrow destiny will start all over again." She continued down the street as a smooth black limo pulled up to the curve and slowly she opened the door and got in.

*********************

Her dream was different tonight, instead of the forest this time she was in a plush seventeenth century style room. Her eyes darted around nervously, where was she? What was she doing here?

She walked around, curiously picking through miscellaneous items. She stopped at a huge painting of a man and...her??? 

She couldn't make out who the man was, there was something covering his face. Strong arms walked around her and the scent of roses assaulted her nostrils.

"Do you like it? I had it painted while I was away. I thought it would be a lovely surprise. It does not capture your true beauty though." His hot breathe tickled her hair. That voice...it was the same one from last night. He buried his face in her hair. "Mmmmm.... You smell good. I missed you." She opened her mouth to ask where she was but something else came out.

"I missed you to. Why did you leave me, my love? Why couldn't you have stayed?" she sighed breathlessly. Usagi could hardly believe she was staying that. Casually he brushed the hair off her neck and began to kiss and nip at it. Usagi giggled.

"I know, but duty called. I promise I won't leave you until I have to again, Bunny." Bunny? Last night it was Serenity! This was the same man but he was calling her a different name. His hand started to slide down her body, which oddly enough she didn't protest at. His breath was back on her ear.

"You will be mine again Bunny. You can count on that and till then no one can touch," he cupped her breast possessively, "these. No one or I'll kill them." She was oddly flushed with his words, then she was falling again into the abyss.

*********

She woke up breathlessly, her body still tingling from where the man had touched her in her dreams. She slowly got out of bed more confused than ever. She quickly got dressed and walked into the living room where she heard Makoto talking to someone.

********

A smile swept over his well chiselled face, "I hope you slept well little one."

To be continued......

Like it hate it? Please R/R. I will soon be taking on the work of another author but I have yet to work on it.


End file.
